Bad Habits
by gruumpy-cat
Summary: I shouldn't let myself fall for broken people, but I do. - Dominique Weasley


I'm drawn to them like a moth to a flame, flitting from one to the other, both burning bright in the dark. A speck on the horizon compared to their boldness, and yet, with a smile and a bite of my lip, they want me as much as I want them. Skin against rough skin, then soft, chapped lips roughly pressed together, fingers tangled in my shimmering hair.

It's an adventure, for all of us. Something dangerous for Teddy, my sister never far from our stolen touches, something fun for Quinn. Everything is fun for her and sometimes, I let my jealousy overtake me, seeing her with other people, dancing and grinding and kissing, her full lips seductively smirking, one eyebrow raised, as both men and women devour her with their looks.

* * *

Once again, I'm alone in a club, watching from the sidelines. The Howler is almost packed to the brim, usual for a Friday night and we're all celebrating, some stupid occasion, Quinn's invention, just an excuse to go out and get drunk. Leaning against the bar and ignoring the nearest guy staring at me, I'm entranced by the girl dancing with my cousin.

Al has his hands on her ass and I feel the familiar sting burning through me while they grind against each other. I puff out some smoke from one of the vanilla flavoured cigarettes I regularly steal from Louis and the music changes tempo, slower, more tantalising as Quinn's movements become more and more suggestive. I watch her through the haze of twirling smoke and magical lighting caressing her swaying body, accentuating every move.

It's a bad habit, watching her, coming back for more after telling myself I wouldn't, and yet, I can't quite keep away. I know I'm asking to be hurt, but then again, a little hurt fades in comparison to how she makes me feel. I briefly wonder at my own madness, wanting a girl who has never wanted anyone. I think it's what makes her more attractive, the independence, the fact that she doesn't need anyone, it's intoxicating when all I want is _someone_.

"Dominique," The husky voice whispers in my ear, lips softly brushing against me, the scent of him invading my senses, my mouth involuntarily forming into a smile.

Teddy, another bad habit, another bout of madness. A dangerous bad habit, but the danger _is_ half the fun. He snakes an arm around my waist, the exposed skin of my back burning where he touches me.

I can barely take my eyes off Quinn, but when Teddy Lupin looks at me, everything else melts away. The silver of his irises is almost as enticing as the curve of Quinn's body and I can't stop my hips from bending into him. I have always been slightly in love with him and the guilt I feel over fancying my sister's boyfriend is minuscule when we're like this.

The black dress I'm wearing is so short that it only just covers my ass and Teddy's fingers discreetly inch up my thigh, making me gasp. "Are you jealous of Al?" He murmurs, eyes glancing towards Quinn and my cousin, still dancing. Teddy smiles wolfishly when I moan, his fingers brushing lightly against me. He doesn't know about Quinn, but he suspects. With the way he looks back at my flushed face, eyes sparkling wickedly, I don't think he minds.

I raise an eyebrow at him and snuff out my cigarette, taking a sip of Firewhisky. Teddy quickly withdraws his hand, skin already missing the burn of his touch, and I realise why when the familiar voice of my sister booms from behind me.

"Teddy! I've been looking all over for you! Oh, Dom, you wouldn't believe…" Her beautiful face is adorned with a wide grin, her eyes sparkling with delight as she plants a kiss on Teddy's lips. I don't pay attention to what she's saying because Victoire is in one of her good moods, which is rare lately, but when it happens it's as if I actually have a sister, not the Victoire I dread. Which means Teddy is back in her claws again and I was supposed to be his spot of fun for the evening. Or almost fun. Somehow, I manage to ignore the burn in my eyes, the bitter taste in my mouth, blinking a couple of times before focusing on Quinn again.

I shouldn't have done that because the sight of Al's hand tangled in her hair and his body dangerously close to her, ignites my jealousy once again. I suddenly feel reckless, so when I smile at Teddy and take his hand in front of Victoire, I don't care about what she might think. "Vic, can I borrow Teddy for a second? There's this guy who's been looking at me, you know how they are…" I trail off, putting on my worried face and glancing at a group of guys in the faraway corner of The Howler. Victoire's face darkens as she follows my gaze and I know there is anger building up inside her at the thought of her little sister potentially being in danger. She nods once and I drag Teddy away, losing ourselves in the crowd, out of Victoire's field of vision.

Teddy takes hold of me, pushing me against the wall, hand around my neck, and crashes his lips on mine, tongue teasing my lower lip, the stubble on his jaw scratching against my skin. He kisses my neck and I close my eyes, letting myself enjoy the pleasure coursing through me.

It's short-lived because Teddy moves away from me, a frown on his face as he runs his finger through his blonde hair and I already know what's coming.

"I should get back to her," He says, once again kissing my lips, before letting go of me and walking away. I want to go after him, to grab his face between my hands, to kiss him in front of the whole world, to tell him I love him. But our stolen moments are always bittersweet and I feel a tear slowly trickling down my cheek. The pain in my chest is overwhelming and I curse myself for indulging in these fantasies that will never be real.

I must be a masochist, wanting the two people who will always see me as a bit of fun.

But, what is another mistake compared to the perpetual feeling of emptiness inside me? _Fuck feelings_.

When I get back to the bar, Teddy and Victoire are gone, most likely shagging or maybe arguing again in Teddy's flat. I roll my eyes at the thought and decide not to think about Teddy again, at least for tonight.

The hairs on the back of my neck prickle and I feel someone watching me so I turn around towards the crowd and there she is, still with Al, but now, her back is against him and her dark eyes are roaming all over my body until, finally, her eyes find mine and there's a rush of blood to my face.

I want her, I want to be wanted, I want to feel good.

And so I give her a feral grin, licking my lips as I cock my head at her but Quinn isn't easily swayed so I leave my unfinished drink at the bar and slowly walk towards her and Al, swaying my hips to the slow tune currently playing.

Through mist and smoke, light and shadow, the look Quinn gives me is enough to quench the emptiness inside me, to momentarily forget that she is fleeting, like holding smoke, and I let my fantasy pull me into a dream once again.

She puts her hands around my neck, pressing her body against mine, and laughing, the sound of her laughter better than music. Al is dancing with us, but mostly we're just jumping around to a couple of fast and catchy songs we all love, and soon, Al is occupied with a girl I recognise from Hogwarts, Quinn and I seemingly forgotten.

Quinn smirks at me, her slender fingers softly touching one of the sensitive spots at the back of my neck and I groan. She is dressed in her usual attire of black jeans and a black T-shirt, and yet, she's more sensual than the rest of the girls in skimpy dresses, jeans hugging her body tightly and her breasts pushing against the T-shirt. The red of her lips is alluring and I inch closer, pushing myself against her, until our lips meet, tantalisingly soft, the taste of her sweet, spicy and entirely intoxicating.

I move my lips to her neck, trailing light kisses down to her collarbone, enjoying the little moaning sounds she makes, her grip on me tightening.

"Dom…" Quinn murmurs into my ear, hand travelling down my back to my ass, "I want…" I move my hand between her legs and touch her through the rough fabric of her jeans, making her breathing quicken and her other hand grip my hair tightly.

And then, she slowly moves away from me, raising an eyebrow in a challenge as she raises her T-shirt slightly and gives me a show, her hand lightly trailing the path from her breasts to the waistband of her jeans and then, slowly, her fingers inch even lower and under, and my breath catches in my throat. Quinn pulls out her hand and licks a finger, winking at me before she starts walking away towards the fireplace at the back of The Howler. I follow her in a daze, meandering after her, just in time to see her step into the fireplace and disappear into the green flames.

A bad habit. A bad habit that makes me feel _fucking good_.

I don't think twice before grabbing a handful of Floo powder, not feeling up for Apparating, and when I step out of the fireplace, Quinn is waiting for me in her bedroom, the silvery light of the moon illuminating her features, the crimson of her lips, the flush on her cheeks, hair wonderfully messy, and, for a moment, she seems almost ethereal.

I crash my lips on hers, my hands taking off her T-shirt, and then unzipping her jeans, pushing her on the bed and moving on top of her. Quinn doesn't take long in taking off my dress, her hands working swiftly and unhooking my bra, lightly teasing the underside of my breasts before reaching around to take hers off. I am mesmerised and the teasingly playful smile she gives me tells me she _knows_.

Her nipples become hard as soon as I move my mouth over them, licking her full breasts the way I know she likes and Quinn lets out a loud groan, one hand grabbing the back of my neck and pulling me closer, the other hand teasing me through my knickers and then, finally, she pushes her fingers inside me and I am left wonderstruck with pleasure.

Quinn's skin is soft and glowing as we lie in bed, limbs tangled, hair messed up, black and silver weaving together. I don't say anything, knowing that when I do, the magic of the moment will be broken. Quinn will run away, she always does with everyone that gets close to her, and I will be left standing in the ruins of another mistake.

I shouldn't let myself fall for broken people, but I do.

* * *

Like a moth to a flame, I am drawn to them, Teddy and Quinn, the dance between us seemingly never-ending, their faces the ones I dream of.

They burn and burn, and they will burn me along with them, leaving nothing but ashes in their wake.


End file.
